The next Marauders
by RBK Red cat
Summary: Albus and James Potter receive one day a package and a letter from their father, the package contains a cape and tells James how to use the map that he stole from his father's desk, one day a teacher finds Albus using the map at night and tells him about 4 guys that always got what they wanted and it encourages Albus to form a new generation of marauders.
1. Chapter 1

_The story plot was wrote by me, characters as James, Harry, Rose, Scorpius and Albus aren't mine, they're J.K. Rowling's property, other characters as Professor Aileen, Arth, Reed, Cosmos, Ethan, etc are mine, in short any recognizable name is Rowling's property_

_ (In the characters I created myself any resemblance with a person in real life ISN'T mere coincidence, you guys know who you are)_

* * *

1

The sorting hat

Albus, James and Rose waved at their parents until they couldn't see them anymore, James that was now looking at his brother with a smirk plastered on his face said -I am just telling you what could happen so you won't get a shock if you get in slytherin, it might happen- Albus tried to shake it off recalling what his father just told him a while ago, but that little voice in his head kept going  
-I am going to get in Gryffindor you just see James!.

Soon James had left them both to go with his friends in the other wagon, the second Rose was sitting down the door flew open and a blond guy from their age stood there in front of them, Albus immediately remembered who he was from what their parents where saying just before they left, he was Scorpius Malfoy, the guy smiled slightly at them before saying -Hi, you two must be Albus Potter an Rose Weasley right?- a little taken aback Albus returned the smile  
-Yes I am, and you're Scorpius Malfoy I presume?  
-Yes, I'm glad to meet you; may I sit with you two?  
Albus and Rose where having the same fight in their heads «_Is this really Scorpius Malfoy?!_» from what they had heard about the Malfoy's from their parents they weren't expecting this, they expected Scorpius to be an arrogant guy and never thought they could ever have this conversation with him, as she recovered from her shock Rose signaled a space by Albus while an almost inaudible 'come in' came from her mouth, Scorpius sat and after a little but awkward silence Albus decided to start a chat -is it true that we can't visit Hogsmeade until we are fourth years?-  
-that's what I heard, I went there once with my father, in the three broomsticks I tried butterbeer and it turned to be my favorite drink- Rose looked at him and smiled  
-Oh there I went once with my father and when my mother wasn't looking he let me drink a little of fire whiskey oh was it awful! It got to my throat so…- Albus, Scorpius and Rose kept talking about a lot of things in the journey, from butter beer to spells but when they were arguing about which quidditch team was better Rose got lost and took a book from her vault, Albus could have never thought it would be so fun talking with a Malfoy.

When they got to the boats the one that was more amazed by the castle was Albus, he knew that the castle was big but now that he was seeing it in person it was more amazing than he thought, his companion on the boat was having a hard time trying to keep the boat floating and not sinking due to all the reckless moving in it, Albus was moving the boat a lot while admiring the castle looking from here to there without giving a damn of the world.

Inside the castle Albus was looking in amuse everything even the most simple decoration, when they got in front of a big door a teacher got in front of them –welcome first years, my name is Aileen Caze, I'll be your teacher in potions class, when you get through this doors you'll be called one by one to the front after that you…..-

She seemed calm but had the whole time a smile on her face, she looked young, had brown hair pretty light almost blonde, she was tall, pretty tall but not as to exaggerate, her hair tied in a bun and a dark green hat on, when she finished her speech she got to the door –well if you understand- then the door flew open and she yelled –WELCOME FIRST YEARS!-

Everyone was looking at them, when Albus turned to the Gryffindor table he saw James and his friends clapping and whistling mostly to him –Remember Al it may happen!- screamed James from his seat and Albus decided to ignore it

When they stopped Albus got a look all over the place, there was it, the enchanted sky aunt Hermione told him, there where a lot of candles floating and the houses were looking at them eagerly waiting to see who'll get in their house

Albus swallowed, hard, Rose was farther away and he was on the middle of the crowd so he couldn't move all the way there, luckily he saw a head on the crowd with blonde almost white hair just two guys away from him, he passed those two guys and tapped Scorpius on his shoulder, Scorpius turned and gave him a sigh of relief holding his serious face –I was just going to that corner, I thought you were there- James smiled at this, it somehow made him happy to know that Scorpius was looking for him, Proffesor Aileen stood before a hat in a stool the hat moved and started singing

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Griffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

When the song was over they all clapped and Professor Aileen stood holding a parchment before a little speech from the headmistress McGonagall –When I say your name you'll get here and I'll get you the hat on, let's see…- she then got unrolled the parchment and started saying some names -…Cosmos Hawk- The guy started walking towards the teacher and sat confident the hat got in his head and started mumbling – umm interesting….you're pretty loyal aren't you? Well then HUFFLEPUFF!- there were heard some claps in the table and he started walking to there when a yell was heard from the crowd of first years – NOO!- a head popped from the crowd and the Cosmos guy stopped and looked chuckling at him –sorry Arth, but I'm pretty sure neither you or Reed will get in hufflepuff judging by your personality so we'll be in different houses-

-b-but! Cosmos!- then another head popped from the crowd and took that Arth guy shoulders

- Cosmos we'll miss you!- said the girl

-We are still in the same school…- at this the two said in unison

-It won't be the same!-

after that little show professor Aileen got in front of the two and said –I don't want you two to cause anymore ruckus in the hall ok?- even with the serious face she had while saying this she was difficultly restraining a laugh and got in front of the stool, she cleared her throat and continued listing names – Let's see…Ethan Clapton- the guy went and sat, the hat that was now in his head seemed to hesitate a little but after some thinking he finally screamed –SLYTHERIN!- it went like that for a while, as names like Arthur Wolf, Reed Wolf, Michel Lion, Santiago Caze, Ash Wells and other were passing; Everyone was nervous and Albus wasn't an exeption, soon the professor said another name and the hall was now full with murmurs, it was his name, as soon as he sat he discovered he was trembling, what if James was right? What if he gets on Slytherin? Then he remembered his father and what he told him before at the train station «_Isn't a Gryffindor brave? Wasn't Godric sly? I may get in Slytherin and what if?!_»

-I see…- a voice in top of his head said, when did the hat got in his head?

-Then I know exactly where to get you….GRYFFINDOR!- then applauses were heard in the Gryffindor table, it was an understatement to say he was surprised, he was utterly shocked, but with a smile he got to the a Gryffindor table directing a smile to Rose and Scorpius which they returned. He got congratulated by a lot of people in the table and didn't notice some murmurs –he's Harry Potter's second son, of course he is a Gryffindor!- he sat with his brother and sent him a triumphant look which James still returned with a smile, and that is something to be shocked for, at the second he sat another name was heard and it wasn't noting less than Scorpius, that's right, after all he comes of a family full of Slytherin's so will he get there too? At the second the hat was in his head he talked immediately –ah! A Malfoy, but your way of thinking is different from the others on your family isn't it? I know what I'll do- Scorpius maintained a serious expression but was now biting his lip and then the hat screamed –SLYTHERIN!-

* * *

_I'm sorry it might be short but still I spent a lot of time for it to be good I hope you like it, sorry if the next chapter takes a lot of time to be released._


	2. Chapter 2

_The story plot was wrote by me, characters as James, Harry, Rose, Scorpius and Albus aren't mine, they're J.K. Rowling's property, other characters as Professor Aileen, Arth, Reed, Cosmos, Ethan, etc are mine, in short any recognizable name is Rowling's property_

_(In the characters I created myself any resemblance with a person in real life ISN'T mere coincidence, you guys know who you are)_

* * *

2

Two extraordinary gifts

The expression on his face changed and a small smile appeared in his lips as he started walking to the Slytherin table, Albus wasn't really happy when he heard that «_well, I suppose after all Scorpius is still a Malfoy so I shouldn't get near him_» with this on his mind when Scorpius looked at him with a smile Albus simply ignored it, there where also some murmurs when scorpius got in slytherin mostly like "_my father said his father was a death eater, maybe that's why he got in Slytherin_" but Scorpius didn't ignore those murmurs and he stood up making all the murmurs disappear and said –I wont say those rumors aren't true but don't refer to me while thinking of my father because I am nothing like him- with that said there where no more murmurs in the whole night, maybe the little Malfoy wasn't as strong willed or as brave as a Gryffindor but he still wasn't a coward and that was one of the things that made him different from his father.

As all the first years where now sitting in their respective tables the headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood up and started her speech  
–I want to say myself welcome to all the first years, this will be your home for the rest of the year and I hope that you have good experiences in it, and for all the other years welcome home again, before I continue I want to make clear that the teachers will be watching for any kid who isn't in the dormitory after the designed hour- Albus tought that the headmistress was looking directly at James while she said this last, the headmistress continued  
–Now I'll be announcing that the teachers this year will be different, last year transfiguration class teacher professor Cani- her speech was interrupted mid sentence by a loud "Ehem!" coming from the teachers table and with that without turning her back the headmistress continued –proffessor Regan Canis- she corrected –is now to be our flying teacher- with this said a woman with black long hair from the teachers table stood up and made a little reverence as she said –I'm always happy to receive new students so I like changing classes a lot, is nice to meet you and I hope everyone has a great year- she sat down again and some students seemed about to complain but with the look the headmistress had they satisfied themselves with a depressed face  
-Then now with this said our new transfiguration teacher will be Professor Michaela Lion- then another woman with shorter hair stood elegantly and said –I must say welcome too, and that I'm happy that this year I have transfiguration because "someone" didn't let me have it last year because "it was fun"- she said this while sending a glare to teacher Regan who just smiled and laughed nervously  
-Now our charms teacher professor Elton Ginn-

More names where said, Comet Falco was presented as the ancient runes teacher, Aileen Caze as the potions teacher, Sivil count as the arithmancy teacher, Cher Guides with muggle studies, Neville Longhbottom as the herbology teacher, etc (the rest are teachers you know already). As all the teachers where presented the headmistress raised a glass and said –And now let the feast begin!- as she said this all the tables got full of food, everyone started eating and then suddenly there was a scream from the teachers table as professor Michaela was now covered with dirty marsh water –JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!- James who was extremely distracted with how the teacher was now soaked in water didn't care when he heard her yell his name then he felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned to see who was it he saw two faces he knew pretty well and that where now laughing to tears, professor Aileen and professor Regan -Well done Kiddo- said professor Aileen in a whisper while Regan clashed hands with him and then now in loud voices Regan said –Ehem excuse me Michaela but you can't be sure that it was James who did this-  
-With all respect- said Michaela while drying herself with her wand –he is the only one who could have done it and we know it by experience Regan, he was who did this there is no discussion to this s-

She was interrupted by a waving hand at her side that belonged to McGonagall –Even if he is the one who always does that kind of things we still don't have any evidence to this so it wouldn't be fair to get him in trouble, let's leave it like that Michaela- and then the whole feast continued as if nothing, even with how furious was professor Lion with the potter kid.

– James, don't tell me it really wa- but Albus was interrupted by James hand o his mouth  
– Shhhhhh! don't tell mother and everything's all right ok?- and like this Albus didn't utter a word about the theme again.

After a while the feast was over end the prefects where now sending the first years to their dormitories

When Albus got in his he saw the guy named Arthur that made a ruckus in the ceremony was already sitting in a bed, as Albus could see more clearly the guy had dark messy hair and was naturally pale, his eyes were blue with a tint of green and was gorgeous for his age, as he turned and saw Albus he got a smirk on his face –Oro? Hi, you're Albus right? My name is Arthur, Arthur Wolf, glad to meet you- he said this while he extended his hand for Albus to shake it «_Even whit all the ruckus he made at the ceremony a while ago right now he looks like he could be in a tea party with the queen! What an attitude change!_» Albus and Arthur shacked hands and Albus gave him a 'nice to meet you too'. Then the door flung open and a tall guy with brown almost blonde hair entered the room  
–Arthur, haven't you seen my muggle dryer?-  
–Santiago, I don't even know what the heck is that- at this sentence Albus asked himself how could this guy still sound so elegant while saying this  
–Aileen gave it to me, she said professor Guides gave it to her but she couldn't make it work, It's a thing muggles use to dry their hair quickly-  
–They actually have something for that?!-  
–yeah, but really I can't find it and if she knows she'll kill me-  
then Albus decided to get himself in the conversation –why did professor Aileen gave it to you?-

–Oh! Professor Aileen is my big sister actually- said Santiago and then he got his head to a side and looked at Albus like he was inspecting him and finally Arthur said  
–you're going to scare him Santiago, he is Albus Potter, Albus this ill-mannered guy here is Santiago Caze-  
–I'm not ill-mannered I was asking myself if I had already meet him or not ok? I'm not THAT good at remembering faces so quickly, and you forget names in 10 seconds so yeah you're not one to talk Arthur, well anyways nice to meet you Albus, then I'll be going I still have to find that dryer-  
Then like this Santiago left and more people got in the room, Albus talked with Arthur and found that the girl that was with him during the ceremony was his twin sister and her name was Reed, and the guy they yelled at that got in Hufflepuff was their best friend Cosmos.

After a while Santiago came back with the dryer and told them a long story of "_how not to let Arthur's fierce black cat destroy your dryer_", after that story Albus didn't want to get near the cat.

The next morning Albus went with Santiago, Arthur and Reed to the great hall, as Albus and Reed talked they didn't see a bunch of Slytherins passing by, everything happened pretty fast and when they 4 realized what happened they were already on the floor as other 3 slytherin  
–tsk, the year just started, can you guys be more clumsy?- said one of the slytherin, a boy with black a little long and messy hair covering a bit of his left eye but not entirely, if you ask my opinion I could say he was handsome  
– I ought to say my dear friend that you were the ones who weren't paying attention, jum already causing troubles?- said Arthur and started attacking the slytherin with words  
Albus immediately stood up when he saw one of the Slytherin's was Scorpius, when he did Scorpius did too and chuckled a little –Albus you should pay more attention shouldn't you?-  
even if Scorpius was joking Albus didn't want anything to do with him and so he just ignored him and and helped Santiago stood up, Scorpius stood there dumbfounded and then when Santiago saw the whole situation he started talking –now guys let's stop it ok? It was an accident and no one's in fault here fine?-  
one of the slytherin guys got in his feet and extended his hand to Reed  
–well well, I should really apologize to her- he took her hand and got her on her feet then got near her and said –I'm sorry, I was too busy with your dazzling eyes that I didn't see where I was going-

Reed slapped his hands –Sorry but I think that is the oldest phrase in the book and I'm not interested-  
–and now I'm more interested! Could you at least tell me your name?-  
–Reed Wolf, but I don't need your name thank you and I'm sure you won't need mine anyways- like this he took Arthur's arm and left with the others before he could say anything, like this the 3 slytherin's stood there, one furious, one dumbfounded and another with a big grin

Albus was eating and then James appeared –Hi Al! tell me what's your first class? I have transfiguration-  
– You're acting strange James, why suddenly so interested?-  
–Jaja don't worry I haven't lost my marbles yet, I wanted to know if you had an interesting teacher next class, I have my own reasons, so what's your next class?-  
–mm….I have flying-  
–Really?! Then I'll go with you!-  
–What?! Why? You can't-

–I love that teacher! And the transfiguration teacher is professor Michaela, she's a good teacher and is not like she hates me but you really don't want to be near her when she's in a bad mood, look I'll go with you to class and ask your professor to give me a note as an excuse for professor Michaela-  
as he finished this sentence owls started getting in the great hall, one left 2 letters and the prophet in front of Santiago and another left 2 little packages in front of the twins, Santiago started reading his letters and the twins immediately started opening the packages excitedly and then the exited faces they had changed to disgust –ugh….- said Reed and Arthur replied with a "I know…."  
–what is it? Why the faces?- asked Albus  
– we each got a remembral…..-said both at the same time  
–and what's wrong with it?-  
–is just as to say that we forget everything! And I don't even see why should we have them is stupid! It tells you that you forgot something but won't tell you what is it! And ugh, see? It seems like I forgot something but I don't know what it is!- said Arthur

Then as James laughed at Arthur a white owl left a package and a letter in front of him  
–A package? What could it be?- as James was about to open the package and ignore the letter Albus stopped him –what is it Al?- Al took the package and showed James the letter –it's for both of us from dad, the letter says we have to read it first- with a grunt James opened the letter and started reading loud enough for Albus to hear but low for the others not to hear

_James, Albus_

_This package in front of you is really important and the contents_  
_are for you both to share so whenever the other needs one of these_

_ things I don't want you two to fight for them, you have to keep _

_them secret from teachers and also from your mother, she doesn't  
know I send them to you and it'll be bad for us three if she finds  
out._

_The first one is not just a cape, this is my invisibility cape, my father_  
_gave it to me and it's been passed through generations, it has a secret_  
_and it's more important than you think but that's an history for another_

_time, I want you two to 'use it properly', this cape for now is for  
both of you to share but one day It will be James property_

_The second object seems very simple but I think you two will find it_  
_pretty useful, it seems like a piece of parchment but point your wand_  
_at it and say "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" and you'll see it's_  
_not just a parchment, when you're finished with it say "mischief managed",_  
_now to James I don't need to say that the parchment is NOT in the_  
_package as he already stole it from my desk before coming to Hogwarts_  
_but I'm sure that he didn't know how to use it anyways, James you_  
_have to share the map._

I want you both to take care of both of this, also your uncle George  
got some things in the package for you two to use, he said that if you  
had the "parchment" you won't have any trouble using them, just  
don't let any teacher find out, AND DON'T TELL YOUR MOTHER.

Harry J. Potter

Albus was surprised and happy, he wondered what the "parchment" could be used for and really wanted to put on the cape right now

It was an understatement to say James was surprised, he was shocked, really shocked, he knew what the parchment was because uncle George told him once, he wanted to use it so he stole it from his father's desk but he didn't know how to make it work and now his father himself tells him how to use it, wow, if mother knew of this she wouldn't be happy, James and Albus quickly got the package to James trunk in the Gryffindor tower leaving the others in the great hall dumbfounded, they didn't have time to open the package as class was going to start soon so they left but all the way to class they couldn't take the map and the cape out of their minds.

* * *

_once again I excuse myself, I'm sorry I just got this chapter out I was really busy and couldn't update so I beg your pardon and hope I get to update sooner._


End file.
